Can Love Last?
by Monkeymia103
Summary: My name is Primrose Everdeen. My Mum and My sister Katniss give me grief over everything I do. It's probably because my dad died in the mining accident. And I've had a few accidents myself. I survived the bomb Gale made. And now our families haven't been close since. Rory used to be really close. But I want us to be closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys,**

 **I'm new Fan fiction author. I really enjoy divergent, Pretty Little liars and the Hunger Games. This Fanfiction will be based on the hunger games. (This Fan fiction Prim Survived the Bombings) Tell me what you think.**

 **Xx Mia.**

 **Summary: My name is Primrose Everdeen. Younger Sister of Katniss Everdeen. My Mum and My sister Katniss give me grief over everything I do. It's probably because my dad died in the mining accident. And I've had a few accidents myself. I survived the bomb Gale made. And now our families haven't been close since. Rory and I have been really close when our families came to together. That's because it was just us left. Posy was too young to hang with. Rory was the same age I am. 13. And we would talk or he would teach me the guitar. Katniss and Gale would go hunting. And our parents would talk. But now I'm starting Junior Year with Rory. That was 3 years ago. And things will get intense between our families and us.**

Its the day before schools starts. And I'm going shopping later today, to buy some new school trends. I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I set it to 7:00 am. Just enough to time to have a shower. Katniss would be the first one to get in the shower. But she never is home anymore. Not since what has happened. Mom has been on a working rampage. Just wanting to pay the bills. That's what she says. But she wants enough money to make our house more private, because Rory and his family live quite close. But it also could be that she doesn't want to stay home any more. She wants me to do the house jobs so i can stay away from Rory's family. Our house is those average houses now. Just we get free cleaning, which makes our house well looked after. Katniss couldn't care less that she won this house. But mom likes the colour. Because white doesn't remind her of the mines or the bomb. I like it too, but they are rebuilding district 12. So most houses look like ours.

I turn the shower tap on. Just watching the water poor so quickly out of the tap. Remembering that I used to not be able to get water at all. Not clean water anyway. I quickly take a shower and find a cute purple wooly jumper and some leggings. I hurry on down stairs. Opening the fridge. Trying to find a mug to fill with coffee. While the coffee is heating I go to the front door and put my boots on. I run back and grab my coffee and grab my keys. I shut the front door behind me and walk towards the car. I swing the car door behind me and accidentally knock the bin over. I don't even check to see if my pink mini is ok.

As i arrive to cotton on, I see loads of kids that could be in my classes. I try not to worry about school too much. I walk into the shop and not many people seem to be here. There is a mom with a small young child around 7 with brown hair. The mom looks around her 30's. She had brunette hair. Then there is a boy around my age. With blond wavy hair that stops around his ears. He did look really cute, I had to admit.

I scanned around every inch of the shop. Not making any eye contact with anyone. By the end of my shopping spree, i chose a couple of things to buy. I found a summery dress that was white with all colorful flowers on it. I also found some black leggings with a pink shirt and a white top. I also found a nice pink locket with an owl on it, to match the skirt. I took them up to the counter to pay. I see the cute boy walks out of the shop. I couldn't help staring. But then got interrupted by the lady behind the desk. Telling me to hand the money over.

"Excuse me ma'am"

"Oh sorry" I apologised, and hand the money over.

"Have a nice day" She smiled. I take the bag and walk out the door. Still searching for that boy. But I lost him. I don't know what got my eye in the first place. Was it he's looks? Was it what he was doing? Or where he was going? And I was so caught up, I accidentally bumped into someone.

I jumped back into the car making my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **I really like the idea of this fan fiction and so i hope you enjoy. Tell me if you think i should upload 2 or 1 chapters a day.**

 **This chapter is about Prim arriving to the First day of school. And there is something going on with Katniss.**

 **Xx Mia.**

As I reach the house I pull up in the driveway. I just sit there for a couple of minutes. Wondering if I should go in or not. But then again, I don't really have a choice. So I get out, lock my car and start walking in. As soon as I reach for the door, my mom opens it.

"Prim where have you been? You have to tell me where you are going."

I start walking through the door, as mom shuts it behind me.

"Mom I just went to get some clothes." I say innocently. She gives me the eye and starts staring down at my bag.

"Ok run upstairs and get ready for dinner". I do as she says. Lately I've been really tired watching romance movies. Hoping that one day that it will be me and I will get a happy ending with my prince charming, But I knew that all wasn't true. It was just a movie to make you feel bad and to dream that it could be like that. I hurry up stairs and see Katniss in her room sitting by her bed crying. She quickly saw me and slammed the door shut. I tried to figure out what was going on. Did Peeta break up with her? Work? Or it could be the fact that Gale isn't here anymore. No one to go hunting with. No best friend. I shut my door behind me just to make her feel bad. I collapse on my bed and mumble things in my bed cover.

"PRIM DINNER" Mom yells.

"I ALREADY HAD SOME" I lied. But I don't want to go down stairs right now. I want to sleep. And so I did.

"Prim, sweetie. You need to wake up. School." Shoving me awake at the same time.

"Oh I guess I slept in," I mumble to her, rubbing my eyes. I don't even bother to make my bed since I'm running late already. I debate whether I wear the skirt I bought yesterday or the summer dress. The summer dress it is. I wiggle it on. Grab some pink flip-flops and put them on my feet. I go to the bathroom. And I see that Katniss' door is still closed. I sigh a little and look in the mirror. I quickly do two side braids. I tie some pink ribbon at the end. And put some lip-gloss on my lips. I grab my tiny leather bag and put it on my shoulder. I grab a banana and my mug of coffee and jump into the car. I start the engine turn on some Taylor Swift, love/romance music on and drive off sipping my coffee.

I arrive at school. It's a new school too. I park next to a Honda. Geez some people can afford this stuff. I grab my bag and lock the car. I place my keys inside my bag. I walk in casually and see all the casual groups people hang with. The Hunters all have their bows and axes. Just showing off their weapons, they are all fit and sporty too. I'm surprised they can have weapons in school. Then there are the bakers. I see them all got a bit of flour in their hair. They all bring awesome lunches. Then there are the hunger games survivors. All there families are rich. Then there are the layers and smart people. Who will be the future peacekeepers. Last but not least the nurses and doctors, all dressed up and they are really special because they know how to save people's lives.

I decided to ask one of the nurses, where I'm supposed to go.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?"

"Sure, Take a turn to the left and last door is the office."

"Thank you". Smiling goodbye.

I walk down the hall and into the office. Looking at everyone sitting in the chairs waiting to walk into misery walk into the principal's office. I see the lady with big glasses at the desk.

"Hi, I'm new and I need to get my schedule and locker."

"Oh yes, and your name is Primrose. Primrose Everdeen. Right?"

"Wait how did you know that?"

"I watched your sister fight in the hunger games. She is very good. You're lucky to have a great sister."

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am." Rolling my eyes.

"Well here you go" She hands me a piece of paper.

"Thank you" I say. I lost interest in that conversation since Katniss came into it. I slowly walk out the door and read my schedule and locker combo.

 _Primrose Everdeen_

 _Junior_

 _locker number = 9596_

 _Locker Combo = (25-35-25)_

• _Homeroom: Room: 112 – 8:50-9:10_

• _Period 1: Room: 110 – Art – 9:15 - 9:50_

• _Period 2: Room: 135 – Biology – 9:55 -10:25_

• _Period 3: Room: 045 – Mathematics – 10:30 - 11:05_

• _Break – 11:05 – 11:15_

• _Period 4: Room: 223 – Health – 11:20 – 11:55_

• _Period 5: Room: 157 – Food tech – 12:00 – 12:35_

• _Period 6: Room 225 – Social studies – 12:40 – 1:15_

• _Lunch – 1:15 – 1:35_

• _Period 7: Room: 179 – Music – 1:40 – 2:15_

• _Period 8: Room 137 – French – 2:20 – 2: 55_

I finally found my locker and pack all my books in the locker and stick my gold Mocking Jay pin on my locker door right next to a photo of Katniss and my Father. And that photo was next to a photo of Rory's Family. And then I realise where the hell would Rory be. I'm not supposed to see him anyway. I grab my books and my pencil case. Then I shut my locker door. And go off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **3** **rd** **Chapter and I hope you like it because something is going to happen. ;-D. In this chapter you meet** _**that**_ **boy again, And Parker. Prim also gets invited to a party. But you have to wonder what is going on with Katniss?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Mia xx.**

I just finished 2nd period. Biology. Schools not much fun at the minute. But I grab my math's books and look for room 045. I found it and I sit in a chair 3 back from the front. And I place my books by the side of my desk. And push my blond hair out of my face and reach for my phone. I check Facebook. And then the teacher walks in and I hurry and put it away and then I realize a guy in front of me. He had blond wavy hair. He looked familiar I just couldn't tell if I knew him. But then he turned around, Halfway through the lesson.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked. Omg what was I supposed to do?

"Umm yeah,sure." I give him my pencil and then I just can't help staring. He looks really hot. I shouldn't say that but, his deep blue eyes and he's blond wavy hair. Though I try to get back to my work I just can't help looking.

"Hey, So your Prim Right?" OMG he knows my name!

"Yeah?"

"Well all the juniors are coming to this party of mine. Do you want to come? It's tonight." He asked, don't freak, out Primrose you have got this.

"Well, I don't even know your name?"

"Trevor. My name is Trevor. Are you up for it?

"Yeah I guess if it's the juniors. I'll be there." Omg my first party as a junior! Eek!

Schools finished and I only got math's homework. Because I got too distracted watching, Trevor. I race home and crash into the bin as I pull up.

"Stupid bin!"

I have to get used to that. I get out of the car grab my bag and my math's book. I Lock the car and start to dial a number.

 _*Hey Parker?-Prim *_

 _*Hey haven't spoken to you in forever! What's up?-Parker *_

 _*I got a party I'm going to tonight want to go with me?-Prim*_

 _* Sure want to come over and we can get ready at my place. What time?-Parker *_

 _*Your place at 9? -Prim*_

 _*Yep cya then. Nice to talk to you Prim. -Parker*_

I end the call. I rush in and race upstairs I see Katniss on the phone crying. I try to hear what she is saying. Something about Alberk street. But that's all I can hear before she sees me.

"Prim seriously stop spying on me."

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Just shut up and go away okay Prim!" she slams the door in my face and I start running into my room and shut the door and slide down by the door. With my hands over my face and tears hitting the floor under me. Grinding my teeth together. I sit there for hours crying.

I jump with scare and wake up from the ringing doorbell. I wipe my face and hurry on down stairs and see Parker at the door.

Parker used to be really popular. She wants to be a nurse because she wants to help people. Parker has been in that hospital room herself many times, because of her dad. Her dad would beat her by the ribs if she had things down stairs and not in her room. Her dad would also beat her for not cleaning the house properly or making dinner. But one night he saw parker out the front with some guy. He took her inside and beat her face till it was deep bruising and deep cuts. Now she has scars on her face and everyone is scared of her. Her dad went to jail for it. And now Parker gets home schooled.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in ages." Reaching for a hug.

"Omg me too! Well shall we go to my place and get dressed?"

"We shall" Smiling back at her. We wobble out the door and I jump in the passengers seat. She turns the music really loud and it's punk too. And we arrive to her house.

We walk through the door and through the hall into her bedroom.

"Hey my mom's out want to go raid her closet." She asked.

"Ummm… Why not?"

"Ok come on" as she pushes me through the door.

"Ta da! What do you think?" Waving her hands showing off the clothes.

"I think we should get ready!" We smile and giggle while we raid all the clothes from the closet. Parker is looking at a really dark blue tank top for herself with some really short shorts. She finds black wedges and goes through a draw.

"Omg we should wear lace underwear!"

"Umm Parker!" I didn't want to remind her but

"Omg I'm going to be a different Parker now ok. I'm going to get high at this party! And you're not leaving until you do too."

"Umm no Parker I don't..."

"NO that's final!" As she smiles wickedly. She runs to the bathroom and put on some black mascara and dark red lipstick. She turns to me and chucks me a white tight skirt and a pink frilly tank top.

"I actually like this" I say suprised

"Not done yet!" She hands me black high heels and pushes me into the bathroom. She put on some mascara and pink lipstick. Then she picks up a small black bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Lets get out of here"' said Parker, as she closes the door as we walk out to the car. We drive off playing the same music.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys,**

 **Really hope you enjoy this one. I hope Katniss is ok. :D In this Chapter someone gets a little bit drunk and someone gets a little too close. We also see Rory again!**

 **And a big thanks to** **SibunaMockingjay** **for paying attention to my Fanfiction. I also would like to thank** **AnnabethEverlarkPrior** **For following me. Please tell me what you think. I get so excited when i see someone write back. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Xx Mia**

We arrive at the party. We park the car on the lawn. I open the door and see Trevor staring at me, and not my face. My boobs.

"Hi hope I'm not late. I brought a friend. If that's okay?" He wake up from his daydream and smiles us in.

"Sorry come in and grab a drink. We're upstairs in my bedroom if you wanna come. You look great by the way, that style suits you" he winks at the last part. I look at Parker and she nods and smiles.

"Okay see you up there in 2." I grab a soda from the kitchen table. Parker grabs a beer and runs upstairs. I take my first sip and then get interrupted.

"Nice to see you Prim. I would be careful whom you're hanging with. Because these parties are dangerous!"

"Rory? Omg I haven't seen you at school." I look him up and down.

"Be careful with that Trevor dude Prim. You're not slutty and don't deserve him."

"Rory I don't care and you are just jealous. Why would you care."

"I… I… I didn't say I did." Then I turn around and see Trevor waving me over.

"Look I got to go. Rory take care ok." I pat his shoulder with a smile and start walking off. I walk upstairs with my soda in my hand and see Trevor. He places he's arm around my waist and lowers it so it's just above my butt. I smile and we both walk in.

Everyone is on couches and pillows on the floor. There are 4 people in the room. I see Parker sharing a couch with a guy. He had Black hair and a grey top on. Trevor walks me in and we sit on the bed.

"Hi Prim." Said the kid with black hair.

"Hi, I don't know all your names though." I say looking at Trevor.

"Oh sorry Prim. Prim this is Damian." He points to the kid with black hair.

"This chick over here is Audrey," She point to a girl with Curly red hair, she smiles and waves.

"And then this is Josh" He places his hand on Josh. Josh had the same colour as Darian's.

"You guys brothers?" I asked

"Yep, we look a lot like each other." Said Josh.

"Okay let's get this party started," said parker smiling at me. They turn the music up really loud and start drinking.

"Prim! Put down that soda and get drunk for goodness sake." Geez Parker has gone all in. I should get drunk. My sister has given me depression. Rory and he's family won't talk to me. Mom is being so annoying.

"I'll be back then." Trevor moves his hand away from my waist. I walk down stairs grab a glass of alcohol and turn around to see Rory again.

"I said careful! I know Trevor and I know you, Prim."

"Yeah and I know you Rory. Just get back I know what I'm doing." I leave Rory standing there. And I start drinking my 3rd drink. I go back upstairs and see Damian pushing Parker from room to room. And then I walk past and see Damian making out with Parker. They slide down by the cabinet and Parker is on top of Damian. Parker pushes the door closed with her foot. I ignore what just happened and go next door where the rest are.

"So what just happened with Parker and Damian?"

"Oh they left, they had too much fun." Said Aubrey. Then Trevor comes over to me and grabs my butt. And he's face is a centimeter away from mine.

"Maybe we should have some fun." I realized what Rory meant. Then he kissed me and pushed me to the wall. He started kissing me on my neck. Aubrey and Josh left the room. I slapped him on his face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You jerk! Back off" He tries to kiss me again. Than Parker walks in.

"Get off of me Trevor!" I push Trevor off and then Parker takes my hand and walks me out. And a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Trevor get lost" Said Parker. I owe it to Parker. Trevor started laughing. Parker walked me down stairs and then I see Rory. I guess he knows what happened. He starts shaking he's head. I walk out the door with Parker and into the car. We drive home and Parker doesn't bother turning the music on.

"Could we not discuss tonight. Ever?"

"Prim, I would never. He's a jerk."

"Parker never!"

"Yes, sorry."

We walk inside and go upstairs to my room. I see Katniss' door is closed.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"I guess. I can do home school when ever."

"Okay, awesome." I grab a packet of chips from downstairs and pull the spare trundle bed out from under my bed. I slowly fall asleep. Parker falls asleep after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys,**

 **In this chapter Rory comes and so does Peeta. I hope you enjoy this one. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for your honest opinions in the last few ones. I am taking notes. I'm going to try to get the Hunger Games feel back into the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Xx Mia.**

I heard the smell of something cooking down stairs. I woke up and saw Parker was gone. I had the clothes on I wore yesterday. I got up and searched through one of my draws. I found a thin grey cardigan and put it on. I slipped some slippers on and walked down stairs to see Parker cooking.

"What you up to?" I asked

"Cooking you some breakfast. I know you haven't been eating properly. So I'm cooking you a mushroom omelet. Found the mushrooms in the fridge."

"You didn't have to do that. My mom will be up soon anyway. I collected those mushrooms from the garden when i was bored."

"Exactly why I cooked more. You need to get more organic things in your system"

"And she is right Prim, how are you Parker?" Said Mom.

"Hello, I'm great, how are you Mrs Everdeen? I made you an omelet."

'"Thank you Parker, and I'm good, but busy with work." I roll my eyes and we all start to eat. No sign of Katniss.

"Mom could I stay home today. I'm not feeling my best" Parker looks at me and just smiles a tad.

"Sure I'm going out though. I… I have to go to work." I smile and look at Parker as she is standing and putting some dishes away.

"I have to go anyway. Got to go to school. Home school."

"Okay thanks Parker again." I said hugging her goodbye. Mom leaves the same time as Parker did.

I go to my bedroom and see Katniss grabbing her bag. She looks like a mess. Her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed for weeks. Her face looks pale and there a big black circles under her eyes. She doesn't care to look at me and walks out through the back door. It was unusual to see Katniss leave through the back door. But it was unusual to see her crying. She hasn't been the same since the bombing, but she wasn't this bad. I face plant my bed and then the stupid doorbell went off. I go to open it and there was Peeta.

"Prim, Is Katniss home?"

"No she just left. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. She keeps running away from me." Peeta looked really tired as well. He has a cut down his neck. And black circles under his eyes.

"Peeta you look really bad. Katniss has been acting weird though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you and Katniss taking drugs? OMG you are!" They are taking drugs now it all makes sense.

"No, we're not that stupid!" Maybe they are I don't know.

"Okay, Prim I'll see you later. Take care of your sister for me. I really love her."

"I know that. See you later." As I shut the door. He is hiding something. I slowly turn away and hear Peeta talking to someone. Then there is another knock at the door. I open it to find Rory. I roll my eyes. I let Rory in and prepare myself for what he's going to say.

"Prim about last night."

"You don't have to say I told you so, Rory." I say as I close close the door and turn around a trip into Rory. I look up to see him looking down at me. Everything falls silent. He helps me up, and then I get lost into his eyes. As he does too. I have no idea whats happening. But then he leans in and then our lips slowly touch. I never felt anything like it before. He pulls away and stares at me. Trying to figure out what to say or do.

"Sorry, I wasn't here to do that."

"No, I-I mean I know."

"Umm… About last night…"

"Rory you're right. I should have believed you. He was jerk."

"Prim I didn't want to lose you. And it was all because of the bomb. I knew I had to let you go but then you ended up with Trevor and I knew who Trevor was. He wasn't for you." I couldn't help blushing at what Rory just said. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him. Rory pulled back. And held my hand down.

"Our Parents wouldn't want this." He turned around and walked out the door. My eyes turned red and watered, I stood there watching him leave.

I grabbed my car keys and purse. Walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I jumped in my car started the engine and drove out from the driveway knocking the bin. I turned on some music really loud. And I didn't care that I was still in some clothes from yesterday, and in my slippers. I raced around the corner to the bottle shop. I walked in and picked up some wine went up to the cashier she eyed me

"It's for my Mom." I explain

"Psst, I know it's for you. Just take it and go, but you have to pay double." I hesitated but handed some money over. I took the bag and drove home.

I parked the car in the driveway. I slammed the car door shut and walked inside. I grabbed the packet of strawberries and went to my room laid on the bed and drank wine and ate strawberries wishing that the bomb never happened. So I could be with Rory again. I got so drunk I had a massive headache and I hid the bottle under my bed. I moved the packet of empty strawberries from my bed to my bedside table. I rip off my clothes from last night and cardigan. I slide into bed and put my pillow on my head to try to stop my headache.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

 **First Thank you to SibunaMockingjay for telling me it went a bit wrong as i uploaded it. I fixed it. So think this Fanfiction will go for about 25-30 chapters. But i have a surprise for you all. I will be doing a Fanfiction book 2 with these characters. I can't tell you too much otherwise it will give the ending away. Hope you enjoy, tell me if you still like it. Last Chapter I felt really sorry for prim. But Trevor is going to do something really mean and nasty.**

 **Xx Mia.**

I woke up with a really bad headache. Put on my white t-shirt and pink skirt. I also put on my pink owl locket I got from the Cotton On. I run down stairs and grab my coffee and a bun. I pick up my bag and see something in the shadows. I walk over and it moves.

"Prim don't look at me"

"Katniss?"

"PRIM, leave me alone." Then I move closer and Katniss pushes me away, I fall back and hit the ground. She pulls her hoodie up over her head and runs upstairs. I get myself up again and walk to the car. I try to hold my sob back. I just want Katniss to love me the way she did 3 years ago. I jump in the car and drive off hitting the bin and watching it roll across the lawn with bits of rubbish flying out.

"Someone should really move that bin." I mutter

I get out of the car once I reach the school. People are giving me looks. It might be from the party. I walk through the hallway and Trevor and he's friends are laughing. He walks over and places his hand on the wall next to me.

"Hey beautiful, the party was fun with you." He leans in and kisses me. I try to pull back and push him but I can't my head is on the wall and he is too strong. Everyone watches. I see Rory and he stays back. He runs away with a tear down his cheek. Trevor smiles

"See you in Math." he whispers and walks off. Some girls come up to me.

"You're really lucky. I can't believe you slept with Trevor. He is like the coolest guy in school" My face got really angry.

"I didn't sleep with him!" I yell. Everyone falls silent

"No I'm sorry you were having too much fun." They walk off laughing. I slam my locker shut and run off crying to class.

I stay clear of Trevor and in Math class and Food Tech I tried to sit far away from him as possible. I only have 3 classes with Trevor. Math, Social Studies and Food Tech. I have 2 classes with Rory. Social Studies and Music. I now had Social Studies, and that was with Rory and Trevor.

I grabbed my books and headed off for Social Studies in room 225. I saw Rory enter and then I saw Trevor giving the eye to Rory. Then I came in and he smiled. I took a seat around Rory. Trevor moved just behind Rory and near me. Social Studies started and Rory received a letter. Then he looked at me and I smiled. I had no idea what was happening. But I just got on with my work.

Before I knew it school finished. Music was my favorite because I got partnered up with Rory. Ever since he kissed me I can't stop thinking about him. I don't want to call it anything yet. But Trevor is in the way, so is my family. Katniss hasn't spoken to Gale since it happened. Neither have I, actually I haven't seen him at all. I wonder where he is.

I drive home and see the rubbish is still there. I get out of my car and put the bin up right again. I pick up the rubbish and put it in the bin. I walk inside and go upstairs to do my homework. While half way finished my math's I get a Text from Rory.

Prim, I need your help. I'm in front of the school waiting. Please come quick. –Rory.

I grab my keys and run to the car. I drive as fast as I can without hitting anyone or anything (apart from the stupid bin, it deserves what it got). As I get there I see Rory. He has a big black eye, and red marks on his face. Who could have done this to him? I get out the car and run toward him. He is sitting on the grass at the front of the school. He holds my hand and puts his other hand on his stomach.

"Prim let's get out of here."

I drive him home while he holds the handle at the roof of the car. Still keeping the other hand on his stomach.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get to your place."

I arrive and help Rory out the car. I take him upstairs to my bedroom. I lay him down on my bed. I clean up everything around him. I run downstairs to grab some bandages, ice, herbs and painkillers. I go to Rory and start cleaning up his wounds. (which included taking off his top revealing his muscles and abs I new knew existed)

"I got a letter, in music." He starts, sighing he hands me a note.

Meet me at the oval after school. –P.

"I thought it was you so I went. I waited 5 minutes and you weren't there."

"I never sent a letter." I explain

"Yeah, I know. now. After everyone left Trevor came over with two boys. Josh and Damian grabbed me by my arms. Trevor rolled up his sleeve and punched me in my stomach. He told me 'I stole his girl' " I see Rory's eyes filling up with tears. I place my hand on his neck.

"I told him…" He takes a deep breath

"I told him I loved you. And he punched my face and stomach for some time." My eyes starting filling with tears, I rub his cheek. Rory looks up at me. I leaned over and kissed him. He grabs my cheek, and as we pull back he kisses me again. He starts kissing me. I pull back.

"Rory, I love you too." As he gets my stand of hair out of my face and places it behind me ear and smiles. I return it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers,**

 **This chapter is going to be about getting revenge on Trevor. But Prim should be careful. If you play with fire you risk getting burnt.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please leave me some suggestions on what i should do later.**

 **xx Mia xx**

I rest my head next to Rory's and kiss his cheek.

"Good night". I smile and doze off next to him.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. I open my eyes and realise i'm staring right into Rory's face, he looks so young when he sleeps, so cute. I get up slowly and place the covers over him. I put on my robe and slippers and go down stairs. I look in the cupboard for a frying pan. I whip up some pancakes. I run up stairs with some fruit and the pancakes in my hands. I close the door behind me with my foot. I place them on my dresser and start placing the fruit on the pancakes.

"Morning" I turn around to see Rory smiling at me. He looks a lot better. The bruising has gone down a lot.

"Hows the pain?"

"Much better. Ribs still hurt a little, but my face feels fine."

"It sure doesn't look fine. I will strap your stomach uptight and then you can put a top over it." He sits up a little.

"But what about my eye? And what about them?" He looks a little worried. But I know how to handle it.

"Don't worry. I know what to do. You can use some of my make up to cover the eye up so its not as noticeable." I hand the plate of pancakes to him. I already ate mine. He smiles.

"Prim? What's going to happen between us now?" I sigh. Maybe we could be together. But not tell our parents. We could tell them when we think it's the right time to. I should tell Parker what's going on. She is my best friend. I walk to the bathroom in my room.

"I don't know." I look down at my fingers and sigh. Rory eats his pancake. I reach for my foundation in the cupboard. Then things fall and land in the sink. Blood starts dripping. I look around and see i cut myself with scissors. I swear under my breath. I try to wipe some blood off. I put a piece of cloth i found in the cupboard around it. I pack up the mess and walk into the room.

Rory has finished and I come around to his side. I put some foundation on his eye and some of the bruises on the face. I try to stay away from the cuts. After i clean up the dishes Rory gets dressed into a red and black checkered top with jeans, he wore yesterday. I get dressed into some shorts and white tank top. On top of the tank top i wear a bigger black tank top thats says. 'Monsters are real, Ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win.' I slip in some black and white converses. And help Rory get down the stairs. I hope he will be okay at school. I Help him out the front door. As he walks to the car I shut the door behind us. I open the car door and place him in.

"Prim, why did you help me?" He looks at me and then looks down at his lap. I jump in the car next to him.

"Because, I missed you. After you kissed me the other day it made me want to be with you again. But not just friends." I sigh and look away. He places his hand on my lap.

"I missed you too." I smile and he kisses me on the side of my lip.

"We should go. Sorry to ruin the moment but i got things on my mind i have to get done." He starts to laugh a little.

"Go on, we can do it another time." I start the car and drive off, and once again, I hit that stupid rubbish bin.

"Prim, you hit the bin." He says.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." and we drive to school.

I pull up at school. I try to park as close as i can so Rory can take it easy. I get out from the car and close my door and come around to help Rory. He opens the door and I help him up. I close his door and we start walking in to school. I see Trevor, and his friends all laughing. I instantly get so angry. And I had to clear up something before class started.

"Rory, I have to get my first thing off of my mind." He sees me staring and Trevor. He looks confused and then suddenly figures out what i'm going to do.

"Oh no. Prim don't even think about it." I don't reply and walking away. I stomp to Trevor and he looks at me.

"Hey Beau…" I cut him off, I punch him right in the nose. He steps back and blood starts pouring out from his nose. Everybody turns around and starts laughing. It felt good to do that.

"Don't ever hurt my friends!" He puts his hand up to his nose and wipes the blood off. I start walking away and see Rory. Rory put his hands over his mouth and laughs. Than out of no where Trevor grabs me by the arm and pulls me to him. He kisses me everyone stops laughing. I pull back and he smiles. I smile and grab his head and push it on the locker door. He falls back and lands in his friend's arms. Everyone starts laughing again. I smile and blow him a kiss. I walk back to Rory and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and looks really shocked about what just happened.

I'm about to walk into maths class. I haven't seen Trevor all day, Since my act in the hallway. But i couldn't see him anywhere. He walked in late and started walking past me. He stopped.

"Sorry I'm late." He looked at the teacher. Suck up much! He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Nice act you did back there. I know you're still into me. Just don't pretend you like Rory." He did a really evil grin and lifted his head. He spoke louder.

"Thanks babe." He places his hand on my shoulder and took a seat behind me. I was so angry but couldn't yell in class or punch him. And I need Parker's help on this. And I need to see if Rory is okay. I need to plan something big. Something big against Trevor. But what could it be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Awesome People!**

 **This Fan fiction will be about making it up to Rory. This chapter is shorter than others.**

 **I really hope you enjoy and please tell me if you are still interested. I get so excited when i receive feedback.**

 **Thanks so much Xxx Mia XxX**

I pack up my books and zip up my pencil case. I walk out the door and see Trevor waiting at the door. I walk state past him. He runs after me. He grabs my arm and pulls it again.

"Remember what i said."

"Yeah, i know. But keep dreaming! Okay good bye now." I roll my eyes and pull my arm back. I see Rory waiting at my locker. I walk a little faster to meet him. He rubs my back and smiles.

"Hey, how was maths with Trevor?" I start opening my locker. And his hand moves further down.

"Terrible. He thinks i'm into him. Keep on dreaming right!?" And laugh and roll my eyes. I pack my books away in my locker.

"Yeah… right." He stops rubbing. I shut my locker and turn to see him.

"Im going to do a major plan tonight, Parker is coming." He hasn't seen Parker since he was 13.

"Do you wanna come over tonight? My mom is out again. She says it is work." I laugh a little.

"We are getting back at Trevor for what he did to you and me."

"I thought you already got back at him. Remember? By punching him right in the nose!"

"Yeah I got back. But you haven't! And plus I could do that a million times to him. Except... it would hurt my knuckles." I laugh as we walk to the cafeteria.

"I guess that would be great to get back at him. But…" I cut him off before he says anything else.

"Okay its settled than. i'll drive you home." I smile and push him a little to grab his food. We go to sit outside on a table by ourselves.

I reach out my phone from my pocket. I start texting.

 _*Parker wanna come over to my place tonight? I have some stuff i have to tell you. And there is someone special coming to! Trevor revenge. -Prim*_

I get ready to push send and get interrupted.

"Omg Prim! Hey, I'm your new biggest fan. You totally killed it out there." I look up to see a girl and her two friends behind her laughing.

"Umm… excuse me. What sorry?"

"You punching Trevor in the nose. No one could do that. Such a shame you're back together." I am so confused.

"I didn't know i was dating him."

"Oh everybody knows you kissed him. You said you were together." I see Rory look upset. He leaves the table.

"I… I need to go." She keeps blabbering on. I leave the tale running after Rory. He walks around the corner. I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and tries to turn back. I pull him back. I kiss him and push him toward the wall. He grabs my waist, and starts kissing me back. I pull back.

"That was all a lie. I would nev…" He kisses me before i can finish.

"you have to stop talking." as he strokes my cheek. He kisses me again and then hugs me. I haven't felt this good in forever. Could this love for him last? We hold hands and walk off.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG Guys,**

 **I was crying myself. This chapter is planning for the major payback on Trevor. I really thank you for the love I got on the other chapter. Thank so much &**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **xox Mia..**

By the time me and Rory reach the house period 4 is starting. I didn't mean to ditch school with Rory, but i wanted to just be with him. I pull up to the driveway and knock the bin over by the front door.

"Prim! You have to stop doing that." We laugh and i stop the car.

"I guess its in my nature to be clumsy." I help Rory out of the car except he seems so much better. I pick up the bin and we walk inside and sit at the kitchen table. I take off his shirt and undo his bandage. He pulls me closer and he kisses me. Then suddenly he lifts me up on his lap. I kiss him and smile.

"Doesn't this hurt?"

"No, because you're here." I kiss him again, and we hug.

"Rory, I.." I sigh and can't seem to say what needs to be said.

"Prim, I want to be with you. Forever." Tears start coming to my eyes. I hugs him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Prim." His eyes start filling with tears and i grab the back of his head and hug him tightly.

"I love you too." We get up and walk over to the couch. I sit back next to him, with my head on his shoulder. He turns the TV on and we chose enough movies to watch before Parker gets here. Rory likes drama. I like romance. So its drama romance movies. We sit there for a while holding hands and cuddling under blankets.

I hear a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Parker. Her shoulder through the door seems taller and older. I'm scared to open the door. In case it's my mother. I turn the door knob and see Parker wobble in with lots of bags.

"wow Parker what's all that?" She drops her things and turn to me.

"Revenge time." She smiles. I look impressed but shocked.

"you went all out." She stops and looks and Rory. Rory starts to come over.

"OMG Rory! I haven't seen you in forever. Are you here to get revenge?" Rory looks and me and then back to her.

"I guess…"

"Yes Rory is here to get revenge. But we are together now." He comes over and wraps his arm around mine.

"We are." He looks at me.

"We are." I smile.

"OMG, that was quick. What about your parents?" We look down at the ground and sigh.

"We haven't told them yet." I look a little disappointed but it's the best thing to do. otherwise our parents will go crazy.

"Alright then. I didn't bring these bags for nothing. Let get to work!" We all grab a bag.

Rory opens his first. He pulls out a shaver, Scissors, comb and blow dryer. He looks at the objects confused. I open my bag and pull out a bottle of blue dye, a cucumber and a glue stick. I look at Rory confused. Parker seems fine as she unpacks her bag. She pulls out cotton balls, sleeping tablets and a camera.

"Where are you going with this?" Parker smiles and places everything to the side. She picks up a piece of paper and places it in the middle.

"We are going to ruin that nice head of hair he has. And i will do it because if you do it you will get expelled. I couldn't let you do that. Parker gets a pen and starts writing.

"Parker you can't be serious. I like where you're going but this is crazy!" Rory is shaking his head.

"Prim is right. We can't go over the board with this!" Parker continues writing. Rory and I know this is a bad idea.

"Okay so heres the deal. Rory you have to deal with Prim flirting with Trevor. Prim you go flirt with Trevor and hook him up at a hair dresser. I will pay the hairdresser to let me do his hair. I will shave it all off and then glue cotton calls on the top of his hair. I will dye them blue." Parker writes all this down with a diagram.

"And won't he notice you're doing this?" I ask.

"No because we will put sleeping tablets in his glass of water. And i will add cucumbers on the top of his eyes. I will take a photo and print heaps of them out. I will post them all around the school. So everyone can see." Rory looks disappointed but i'm loving the idea.

"I don't think it is a good idea." Rory is about shaken about this revenge.

"Rory, come on we can do it. Well if someone was to get in trouble it would be him. But i mean for the prank Parker or I. Rory i wouldn't do this to you if you would get in trouble."

"Yeah, but you could get in trouble."

"No Rory I'll be fine." He goes on looking at the paper Parker is planning out.

"Okay this is only the first series of advent okay?" Parker looks at me with an evil grin.

"There is more?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Hello he nearly raped you! Well less than that. And he punched up Rory." Rory just sits there not talking.

"yeah i guess. But nothing as serious as this. Because when he tries to remove those cotton balls there will still be fuzzy blue fluff on his head." We laugh and Rory stands up.

He gets out his phone and receives and text.

"Sorry, I have to go. Gale has gotten angry at Mom again. Posy is stressing out." Rory packs up his things.

"Oh okay, I hope there okay." I smile and kiss his cheek. I walk him out and he starts to walk to the bus stop. He turns around and kisses me. It lasted about 5 seconds till he walked away. I turn and see Parker grinning at me.

"OOoo." Parker nudging me.

"It was nothing."

"okay well if thats nothing i want to see something!" We laugh and head inside. This plan tomorrow? You flirt with him tomorrow at school and i will go to the hairdressers to get ready. He will come to the hairdressers that night." She starts packing things away. And gives me the plan.

"Okay i guess i will see you tomorrow." I clear the table and walk her out.

"yes see you tomorrow!"

I walk upstairs and get ready for bed. Waiting for the morning to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm really excited to see how it goes. The plan is so devious. Wonder where Katniss is? But it's not like Prim to do this. So i wonder how this will turn out.**

 **Xx Mia**

I jump up on my bed. I feel ready than ever to get pay back. I put on some music to get me up and ready. Surprisingly it's not romance music. I rip out my whole cupboard trying to find something sexy to blow Trevor's mind. I need to influence him to go to the hairdressers. And the only way to influence Trevor is to flirt. And that is exactly how i'm going to do it. I put on a white skinny dress that just covers my butt. I find a red neck choker and some red high heels. I smack on some bright red lipstick. I grab my red baG and get out of here.

I arrive at school. I stay in the car and grab my phone.

 _*What im about to do won't change my mind about you. Rory I love you. -Prim*_

I stomp straight through the school doors and see Rory reading my text. I keep on going right up to Trevor. He looks surprised but ready to dodge a hit. He thinks i'm going to hit him. I grab the back of his head. I hesitate, he looks at me and i take a deep breath. I know it's for the best. Lean in and kiss him. He places his arms around me. I pull back and he leans in for an other. I stop him and put my finger on his lips.

"Uh uh." He looks at me confused. I whisper in his ear.

"You have to visit this place, i want you to get a little trim and the back."

"But…"

"Then i will date you." I look at Rory and he is just looking at his locker.

"Otherwise i can date him!" Trevor gets frustrated.

"Fine." He leans in and kisses me. I let it last a little and pull back. I grab his shirt and pull it to my chest. He leans down.

"Only when you've done it." I let him go and walk off to class.

I see Trevor get in his car and look at the paper. He drives off.

* _Parker, his on his way! -Prim*_

 _*All set! -Parker*_

Okay it's all up to Parker. We'll see how it goes tomorrow.

Parker let me be the spy. From the window outside of the hairdressers. How nice. -_-.

I see Trevor walking in and sits in a chair. Parker has put a wig on to disguise herself from him. She offers him a drink and she goes to the table behind him. She puts two sleeping pills in his drink. It slowly dissolves. I see Parker walk back and hands Trevor the drink. He takes a big sip and slowly falls asleep in the chair. Parker places the sliced cucumbers on his eyes and get her gear out. I see her turn the shaver on and slice his hair right off. I walk in and go help Parker. I grab the shaver off of her and shave all his hair off. All his wavy blonde hair is falling on to my feet. This is what makes him look so sexy. As i finish up Parker hands my te glue. I squirt the glue all over his head and smooth it out. Parker hands me the cotton balls and they stick to his head. I dye it blue.

"I can't believe I'm so evil!" I jump up and down feeling like i just rocked the world.

"Hell yes go Prim." I look outside to see if anyone was watching us. I see Rory's head peeking in the corner. He shakes his head and walks off.

"Parker I'll be back." She watches me leave and I run to get Rory. He stops walking. He just stands there.

"Why did you do it?"

"Rory he hurt you!"

"Yeah but two wrongs don't make a right."

"But i wanted to make sure he wouldn't get back at you." He looks down beside him. I stand there behind him.

"Would you like it if he cut your hair off. The same way you did it to him." He slowly turns to face me. I didn't know it was this bad.

"Prim I loved the girl who used to be always positive, always helping others, always having fun or smiling. I don't want to see a new Primrose who cuts peoples hair off to make them bald. I want old Prim." Tears roll down my eyes as i see him walk off.

"Well that was adventful! What are you doing talking to him?" I jump with scare and see Katniss in the alley way.

"Katniss! What are you doing." I peer closer and see Katniss sitting against a brick wall in the dark. I wipe my eyes.

"Oh well you see, getting away from Peeta! And not spying on you at all. But what was that whole thing with Rory? You haven't seen him in ages, have you?" Omg what was i supposed to do.

"Should i tell mom about your high school romance?"

"Well what about you and Peeta should i tell mom?"

"You wanna got there Prim. Im saving him. Your ruining us." I walk closer to Katniss as she gets up.

"If you see him again Prim. I will tell mom. And you won't say a word because I will tell." I clinch my fist.

"FINE!"

I walk off into the hairdressers and see Parker cleaning everything up.

"Hey what happened?" I walk in and grab my things.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Prim, you went to get Rory and then come back with red puffy eyes." I wipe my eyes and look down.

"Rory doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I want to go home and sleep. I will see you tomorrow and tell you what happens with Trevor."

"Yeah i will tell you what happens too. Have a good night Prim." I start walking out the door.

"Yeah you two." I sniff and walk through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers,**

 **This is about finding how Katniss is doing and seeing how Trevor goes in school. And I'm Going to post a chapter twice a day, just because it is taking me a longer time to write these because i have so much homework going on. I'll try my best.**

 **Mia xx**

"Prim wake up. I didn't mean to make you get so upset." I rub my eyes and see Katniss sitting at the end of my feet.

"Sorry Prim, I realised i was harsh yesterday. I just have something going on with Peeta." I sit up a little.

"Katniss…. whats going on with Peeta and you. I won't tell mom." Katniss sits closer.

"Prim, I don't know what to do!" She sighs and I sit next to her while rubbing her back.

"Peeta is having his nightmares and flashbacks. He is hurting himself while he goes through one. I think i'm starting them." I see Katniss' eyes fill up.

"I've been running away from him." I see Katniss shut her eyes and as she opens them a single tear rolls down her cheek. Then follows another then another. I stop rubbing and hug her.

"Katniss you should speak to him." I look at Katniss

"Peeta came the other day. He was looking for you." Katniss' eyes pore out with tears. She wipes her eyes.

"Prim, I think I'm in love with Peeta." Are you serious right now! Duh that's why you're together.

"I know you might be thinking, Duh we are together. If i didn't love him i wouldn't be with him. But I actually mean it. I mean it from the heart. I don't even know what we talk about. I just listen to the sound of his voice and to his laugh and to the sound of him listening to me. The worst pain in life is love, Prim I love him." I look and Katniss and she starts to laugh while she cries. I start to laugh with her.

"I better see him then, huh!." I smile and she returns it.

"Yeah I think you should." We hug and she kisses my forehead.

"Prim don't get caught up in mess like me." I start sarcastically laughing.

"Katniss what do you know with me and Rory?" She stops hugging me and holds my hand.

"I know you like him very much, I know that mom won't let you see him." I sigh

"But maybe Prim, i could make an exception, I will let you invite him over if i'm here (without mom) but if you want to go out with him I won't cover your back. I hug her so tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Katniss don't go crazy on me again!" She laughs.

"I won't"

I run downstairs and see Peeta at the door talking to Katniss. I pretend to start making breakfast, so i can hear their conversation.

"Peeta I thought _I_ was doing it to you!"

"Katniss I needed you, because you were helping me, by comforting me."

"Peeta I missed you." I hear Katniss sniffling. She must be crying. I walk over to the fridge and open it. I hear a big thump and turn to see Peeta pushing Katniss to the couch. He slammed the door to knock the whole house. He starting laying on Katniss and kissing her all over. she pulls back and whispers in his ear. He smiles and he grabs her hand and starts walking up stairs. I Pretend not to look but while Peeta is holding her hand she turns around and puts her finger up to her lip.

"Shhh" She smiles and leaves to go upstairs with him.

I am glad that they went upstairs. I don't want to see or know what they are going to do. Even though i know what they were doing, i'm pretending i don't know, i don't wanna know.

I walk upstairs and see Katniss' door shut and i go to my room with my fingers in my ears, humming. I put on my pink XUs and my Pink Nike top. I find sme cute pink Nike shoes. I walk to the fridge downstairs and grab my coffee and head to school.

I walk in and see Rory at his locker I walk to him and as soon as i can say hi i see Trevor wearing hair again. What how could that possibly happen. And then when he turns it moves. I realise that it is a wig. A plan comes straight to my head. I leave Rory on his own and walk to Trevor. He seems really angry.

"I hated that hairdressers you suggested" And before he could say anything I kiss him. I quickly pull back and sigh.

"Love the cut!. You didn't get too much off." I smile

"Yeah, not to much…" He leans in and kisses me and i grab the back of his hair. He flinches. I rip the wig off and everyone stares. Pay back was fun. Everyone starts laughing. I pull back and act surprised.

"OMG Trevor had no hair!" A boy yells out.

"Trevor is a liar!" Another person calls out. This was not how i expected it to go. I turn to see Rory. He isn't there. He knew i did something wrong. I knew i did something wrong. I knew Parker did something wrong. But i told her to do something wrong. It didn't feel great to get revenge. I knew two wrongs don't make a right. And that's exactly what I just did. And Rory was right. It was Wrong.

I slap Trevor and walk away leaving the school. Maybe I should change schools? Rory can come with me, then we can be together. We can start from scratch. The question is, What will mom think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey super cool readers,**

 **This chapter is going to help Prim have a new start to school. She will meet some new friends, and have a special friend stay with her. Sorry I haven't uploaded much just hard to write them so fast with homework and tests going on. But enjoy I will try my hardest to upload more.**

 **Xox Mia.**

As I turn the door handle mum is sitting at the kitchen table with a hot coffee in her hands.

"Mom I didn't expect you to be… arr here". I walk in closing the door behind me. I place my bag next to the wall.

"Prim, don't think I'm never home. I live here too". I rub my neck and stand there awkwardly.

"And why are you not at school?"

"Arrr, something went wrong at school." I pull the chair out and sit in front of mom.

"What would that be about?"

"This… boy." Mum stops me before I can say anything else.

"A boy?" Mom raises her eyebrows.

"Yes mom. A boy" Mom continues sipping her coffee.

"He was a jerk and started bullying my friends. I did something mom. That… arr… might get me expelled." Mums eyes widen as she sprays her coffee all over me. She wipes her mouth.

"EXPELLED!" as she bangs her wrist on the table.

"Well, maybe. What if I moved schools… so I wouldn't get expelled and be put on me record?" She relaxes a little and hesitates to speak.

"That's not a bad idea, but there has to be punishment for this behavior." I will talk to the principle about moving schools. In the mean time you find a school."

Mom gets up and starts wiping the mess up.

"Okay"

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Arrr… not really…"

"When you're ready, now go on and find a school." I get up from the table and grab my laptop from my bag. I run and cannonball on to the couch. Knocking pillows off. I want to choose the right school, but I should have some help. I start to dial Rory. He doesn't pick up. I click it again, and he doesn't pick up. What have I done? I hope he's ok. I start to dial Parker.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank you Parker, you picked up."

"Of course Prim, what's the matter?"

"I want to go to a new school. Would you come over and help me choose one?"

"Sure anything for you Prim. Okay cya in 5 minutes then"

"Okay thanks."

"Bye"

I end the call and put some popcorn in the microwave ready for Parker. I set up my laptop on the table. I pour the popcorn ready and place it next to my laptop.

'Knock, Knock, Knock.' I race to open the door and see Parker smiling. She walks in and gives me a hug.

"Omg I can't believe you're going to a new school!"

"Yeah the Trevor thing"

"Oh yeah, well he starting yelling at the person at the counter. He kicked him in the balls. Then he fainted. It was the funniest thing ever. You so should have been there. "

"Yeah, Rory wouldn't like that though."

"I'm sorry you two broke up."

"Yeah I am too"

"I know you really liked him."

"Yeah… arr… can we get back to looking for school?"

"Sure".

I chose a list of 4 schools I liked the most.

 _Hunger High_

 _Panem High_

 _Twelve High_

 _Games Collage_

I have no idea which one to chose. I like Games Collage and Panem High. Games Collage specialises in art. That's the one Peter goes to. Panem High specialises in medicine. It has other fun things too but medicine is it's special feature. I think I like Panem High the best. My mother went there as well. Parker slowly gets up.

"I should head off. I'm happy you're starting new. Cya on your first day then"

"Okay thanks so much Parker, bye" Parker walks out the door as I shut it behind her. Waiting for my mom to think about the school I have picked. I guess Parker is coming over when I start my new school. So excited. I wish Rory were here to celebrate with me. I've sent him numerous texts and called him a dozen times. What is he up to?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Hey Super Awesome readers,**

 **This chapter is about Prim Settling in her new school comfortably. There is a big surprise waiting for her at school. Wonder how Prim will take it?**

 **Sorry i haven't been posting I just went through a big brake up, with my first boy friend. Thanks for being so awesome tho! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Xox Mia.**

The next morning I was up early, I guess I really wanted to get ready for, well for my new school. This will be my 2nd school. I wouldn't know much people. Matter of fact I don't know anyone, but I was happy to make some new friends.

As soon as I made my bed, and I am the kind of person who would, I got up and washed my face in my basin. That helped me wake up. I did three tiny braids on the side of my head and let the rest of my hair flow to the side of my shoulder. It was a different look I was going for but it was a different school after all. That means different expectations.

I threw some skinny jeans on my bed with a cream frilly top to go with it. I quickly snug into them. I grabbed some cream wedges and places them on my feet. I went back to the bathroom and did my makeup. I wanted to look simple, but not too simple.

I didn't mean to skip breakfast but I raced out that door like my life depended on it. And by the time I knew it, I was on the way to school. My new school.

I already visited the office with my mom and it was time for me to find my class. My mom had already sorted out my schedule to be the same as my old one. I honestly didn't know what i would expect this school to be like. Would there be another Trevor? Would there be anyone that would be kind enough to see me as a friend? I would like a friend, someone different to talk to the my friends from my old school.

As soon as I walked out of the office my mum waved me goodbye. Like my first day at school. Now I was ready, ready to start fresh.

I turned the corner heading to my first class. As I sit in my chair and place all my books down beside me I look around at my class. This was going to be great. I knew this was going to be…

"Excuse me can I borrow a pen? I forgot my pencil case again." I turn around before I finished what I was saying to myself.

She had long blonde hair past her shoulders, and thin face with scars. She looked familiar. And then I realized. PARKER!

Class ended I was so infuriated on what the hell that was about. What the hell was Parker doing here? What the hell is Parker even at school? I can't believe what was happening. She was my best friend, but has she lying to me this whole time?! I had to sort this out one way or another.

"Parker what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?!" Parker stood there with her books.

"No! I asked you first. Did you lie to me this whole time?" Parker turned away and then looked back to me.

"It wasn't like that! Its…"

"Then what is it like? What's going on?"

"I… I did do homeschooling. For a term. I just didn't want to go to school because of my dad. Then something happened…" Parker's eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" I asked with a lower voice.

Parker lowers her head as one single tear rolls down her face and lands on her books. It is followed by another and another. She mumbles under her breath.

"My dads back."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Hey!**

 **I can't believe what has just happened. This is crazy! But who's going to get invited to the wedding? This is about getting ready for the wedding and seeing Parker happy. Enjoy and please leave a review. I love to read them!**

 **Xox Mia**

I knew something was up, I didn't know it was this bad. What if I heard wrong? Must of. I know about Parker's dad, one word to describe him. Evil.

Parker's dad abused her. Thats how she got her scars on her face. That's why she never talk about her dad. And that's why her dad got arrested. I really didn't want to believe what she just said but i needed to help her some how. I got just the plan!

I wait till schools over and see Parker walk out of the bathrooms with her head held low. I feel terrible. I run up to catch her before she jumps on the bus. I grab her by the arm.

"Parker wait!" She turns to look at me.

"What do you want?" She stares at me waiting for a response. I hurry to find one.

"I know how I can help!" She brightens up but then drops again.

"And how are you gonna do that?" I look around and see Rory looking at me, but then he looks at his books like nothing happened.

"You can live with me!" Parker bursted into tears and started laughing. She hugged me for a really long time until she could say anything.

"You would do that?" she said as she slowly wipes the tears from her cheek. We both smiled as I nodded.

"Can I ask, what the hell is Rory doing here?" I ask as we lean in together looking at Rory.

"I think his brother Vick is starting here next year, or it could be this year." We stare for a really long time as I remember what I once had. How much I ached to want it back. He looked up and our eyes met, I got lost in his. I blinked furiously and shook my head.

"We should go and pack before your dad gets back from work". We slowly darted to me car as I watched Rory for one last time, knowing I would never be with him.

We have already made my way to my house and now started to unpack her things in the spare bedroom.

"Yay! I'm so happy now we can be housemates. Remember that was always our dream!" Parker and I always wanted to stay in a place of our own, and soon when we were old enough she would win the lottery and we would buy mansions of our own. That was her dream anyway. My house is already big but not as big as others now days.

"Im happy too." I say smiling back at her while i put a grey pillow case on the pillow.

"I think it will be fun!" I say as I turn to see Katniss at the door.

"Hey girls! I see someone's moving in." We both smile.

"Anyway Prim I just wanted to let you know that my wedding day will be this weekend. Mum is going to walk me down the aisle but I only made her think she was being special but really you're going to be the special maid of honor." Katniss says with excitement. She grabbed my hands and squeezed them as we squealed.

"Thank you Katniss." As I reach in to hug her. She pulls back and says,

"Prim I need my wedding to be soon otherwise I won't fit in a dress at all." I give a small laugh as we hug.

"Wait what do you mean?" I broke out of the hug.

"Oh, Prim I forgot to tell you again. I'm going to be having a baby." I stand there frozen turning to stone.

"What!" I say still not moving at all.

"Yes, we are, Peeta and I, are excited. You can see toddlers running around soon!"

Toddlers! I don't want toddlers I want to be the smallest and youngest here!

"Maybe Prim, You will have some of your own, When you're ready of course." Katniss pats me on the shoulder and walks out. And it all happened to be in front of Parker.

I was so embarrassed right in front of my best friend too. I'm not having kids and not for a long time. Even if i did, I wouldn't want them or have the ability to take care of them.

"That was something" I turned to see Parker having a little laugh.

"Thanks for that commentary, Parker". I didn't know what to do or say i just stood there.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." I unfroze and had to remember to breathe.

"Your welcome, Ummmm….. Do you mind if i go get us something to eat. And drink of course."

"Sure" Parker smiled as I walked out of the room. I made my way down stairs and ended facing Peeta.

"Oh Prim, good to see you…"

"We live in the same house?..." He gave a soft laugh and spoke.

"Of course, Well I hear your our maid of honor."

"Yeah, And I hear you knocked up my sister and got her pregnant." He seemed a little offended at to what I just said. I just realised what I got myself into.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like children." I should probably back away now.

"Hey, look sorry . If it helps we can move out after the wedding." I hesitated to answer. But then i remembered not being able to live without Katniss. This was tough.

"I'll think about it." I walked past him grabbing food on the way.

I didn't know what to do with life right now. So I counted the positives and the negatives and the in the middle. I put them in order on what I have to solve and workout.

 _Positive:_

 _Katniss' Wedding_

 _Parker moving in_

 _New school_

 _Middles:_

 _Katniss being pregnant_

 _Katniss & Peeta moving out_

 _Negative:_

 _Rory_

 _Parker's Dad_

I realised that it isn't so bad. The one thing keeping me down was… Rory.

 **Please tell me your thoughts! I love them all! xx -M**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for supporting me through the things I'm going though. I hope you enjoy this as Katniss has her Wedding in this Chapter.**

 **Enjoy Mia xx**

I was getting dressed, the dress Katniss gave to me.

"You look beautiful!" Katniss said looking in the mirror.

"Not as beautiful as the girl on fire!" She went silent but smiled sarcastically.

"Well, all that's left is to do your hair and makeup. Luckily I got some help to do that." I turn to see new stylists. I haven't had my personal stylist before it was going to be interesting.

"Mom and I think it's time for you to have your own stylist." I see a thin woman walk towards me. She had Long black hair going down past her shoulders. She had Blue eyes, Bright blue eyes.

"Hello Primrose, I will be your stylist." Wasn't that obvious? I didn't seem to be that girl who wants a stylist every time she goes out but I would like to give it ago. I mean not everyone at school would even think about getting a stylist.

"Yes, so I've heard." She walks around me slowly touching parts of my hair and skirt.

"Hmm it's going to be difficult but I can work with this." Did she just insult me?

"Prim, I'm Lillian." I roll my eyes. I was going to be nice, I promise, but she insulted me.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I'm good." I blush, getting a little embarrassed.

"Well, It starts in a few hours and I need something nice for her hair. Please Do your best." Katniss was just demanding orders but I didn't mind.

"Yes, I'll make it perfect! You'll look stunning in 2 hours, don't you worry!" Lillian grabbed her big leather suitcase and as soon as she pushed a button it popped open with things I didn't know existed. She reached for the water spray and a funny thing like brush. I remember seeing Katniss use one when her stylist were getting her ready for meetings. I heard it was a comb. I think it looked funny. I don't understand why people need more than a brush and hair ties. My hair was just higher than my knees now and she sprayed water in my hair as she cut.

Lillian was cleaning up as we started making our way out the door. Katniss walked in twirling around in her wedding dress.

"You so beautiful!" Lillian squealing with excitement. Katniss and Lillian laughed and squealed. I was so happy for Katniss. Katniss turned around to see that I was unhappy.

"Lillian my sister can't have no braids in her hair!" Katniss came by my side.

"Would you be able to put a few in there?" Lillian smiled.

"I can do anything!" Lillian fixed my hair up, I was happy than ever. I missed having braids in my hair.

"Prim likes to have braids, always." Katniss says.

My hair was up to my waist long a wavy with a few braids running down my back.

"Lets start the wedding!" Katniss yelled jumping up and down.

"Let's!" I say Joining her.

I walk up to the altar and wait to see Katniss walk down the aisle. My dress goes all the way to the ground and has gold lace running through it. The lace falls behind me. My hair was a bit braided but some gold lace, the same kind on my dress, were weaved through the braids. I was admiring my dress and then I hear the music come on. I turn to face Peeta and I gave him a stare saying that _if you hurt my sister I hurt you, take care of her._ He knew what I was saying and then turned to face the end of the aisle. The theme of Katniss' wedding was so beautiful. It was under some trees in the summer. The breeze is so relaxing. It had the colours gold and white. The carpet was gold and sparkly. There were white drapes running above us to protect us from the sun. I would picture my wedding here, but tonight it is Katniss' turn to be in the spotlight, and I would be by her side all the way.

I wait and then I saw a foot come out from behind a tree, then I see a big snowflake walk out. It was katniss. Everyone slowly stands turning to see how stunning Katniss was. She made her way down the aisle. I watch her move all the way, looking at how she really loved Peeta. I couldn't wait to feel the way she did about someone. I realised that having her children around wouldn't be so bad. It's like mini Katniss' running around.

She leaned over her shoulder and gave me and excited smile and then turned to face Peeta again. Peeta took her hands as they looked into each other's eyes. It was time Katniss would be truly together with Peeta.

It was time for me to make toast. I stand and pick up a knife and slowly but gently tap the glass to get everyone's attention. All eyes to to me. I took a deep breath and begin.

Example:

"Hello everyone, I am here as the maid of honour but most of all I am here as the bride's sister, Primrose. 3 years if someone told katniss she'd be married. She would have shot you." I say, Everyone laughs.

"But then Katniss met Peeta, and he changed her mind, and they are so cute together. Whenever Peeta's name came up in a conversation she would blush like crazy, that is why they call her the girl on fire." I say. People laugh

"It is so clear that Peeta and Katniss are so madly in love, that I'm afraid she loves Peeta more than me." I say, People laugh again as Katniss blushes, Holding Peeta's hand.

"I am so happy they are together because they are so perfect for each other, and I am also so honoured to be the maid of honour. I love you Katniss and Peeta. And I can't wait to be an aunty!" I finish everyone claps. I sit back down. Katniss smiled and kissed Peeta. as he stroke her cheek. It was so public but so lovely. I felt better about Peeta than I ever did. And for the first time in a long time Katniss looked truly happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Hey Readers,**

 **Last chapter was so sweet, and I wanted to leave it on a high note. This chapter is BAM in your face (literally), but not that bad don't worry. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think.**

 **Mia xx**

After making toast I head over to the drinks table to take a break. I did just do a speech so I need to calm myself. I scanned the table looking to find a drink. They all mostly had alcohol as most of our family friends didn't have much young kids. I found a glass that was full. I didn't know what was in it, but by the way it smelt it was fine. I turn to go back to my seat and bump into…

Rory. I spilt drink all down the front of him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I try to grab some napkins to wipe some of it off, as he does the same.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault. I was right behind you." I look up at him remembering what I felt about him. I tried to look away but his eyes sparkled in the fairy lights.

"I… I… arrrr…" I shook my head as I placed my hand rubbing my temples.

"I'm sorry I don't feel good." I slowly walk away and Rory come running after me. The music starts on the dance floor.

"Hey look, wait up, please." I keep walking.

"Prim please." That voice, I can't fight against. I turn knowing i'd regret this. I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms waiting for him to say something.

"Can I have one dance? You do owe me one."

"I don't owe.." and before he could say anything he grabbed me by me arm and pulled me onto the dance floor. I wanted this so badly, but I also didn't. He held out his hand and I accepted. He pulled me in and we swayed across the dance floor not looking at him knowing if I did I'd fall for him again.

"How did you get invited?" I asked.

"your sister." He said softly. The music was slow and gentle. Tears slowly came to my eyes, remembering this feeling. He looked down at me and stopped. He placed his finger at the end on my chin. He lifted it up making me look into his eyes. All my tears rolled down my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me. The warmth of his kiss ran through my body. We stood there not wanting to end this, because once we do it will be awkward. He cupped my face in his hands. And he pushed so hard I was leaning backwards. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. He pulled us back up straight. This kiss we held onto, thinking it would be the last. We pulled away. Facing each other noses touching. Katniss walks onto the dance floor with Peeta. She gives me a quick wink and goes back to what she is doing. Rory leans in on my ear and whispers.

"Let's get out of here." And leaves his sides of his lips pressing on my cheek.

"Okay" I whisper back to him. He grabs me by my hand and we walk to my house.

I fumble my keys and open the door; Rory pushes me up against it kissing me, the kisses fierce and passionate. We move our way upstairs eventually stopping at walls, kissing. I open the door to my bedroom still kissing, i flick on the light pushing Rory onto the bed me going down with him. His hands reach for my Zipper. I stop him.

"I've never done this before." I say

"Me neither." He says, and we continue kissing.

I knew at the start of that dance I wouldn't be able to turn around. It's just that look in his eyes, once it hits me I'm under a spell. And being with him this way only makes me want it more. I wouldn't think he would come back for me. I wanted this to last so much; I wanted to be with him and only him. Nothing and no one getting in between us.

"Rory," I said between a kiss.

"Yes." He kept kissing.

"What will happen in the morning?" He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know Prim, but i want to spend my life with you. Only you." I leaned back on my arms still under him.

"Then why did you leave me before?" He sat up a little, not kissing anymore.

"Prim, I love you. Don't think I left because I didn't. I want you to be mine, I want to grow old together and start a family."

"Prim I love you!"

"What was that?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I jumped onto him kissing him all over. I stopped nose touching looking in his eyes.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!,**

 **Last chapter I couldn't stop reading it over and over. I am really excited to continue this and I am now writing on my holiday. I have no Wifi but I will upload this when I do. I've been really busy lately and I just finished school today at 12pm and I have just been writing and editing all of my stories. I am also starting another story on Wattpad about a girl called Christina, and she has some friendship boy problems. I leave the link below after you read this, but be sure to check it out! I hope you enjoy this chapter as Prim finds herself in a sticky situation, something Katniss can't keep from there Mom. Enjoy!**

 **Mia xx**

I heard the birds chirping outside as the sun burns my eyes. I wake up not seeing anything. I move over to see Rory next to me. I realise what I had just done last night. I was snuggled into him. Head on his chest. He slowly wakes up. He looks down at me kissing my forehead.

"Morning beautiful!" I look up into his eyes.

"Morning handsome!" He places his arm around my waist as I jump with a scare.

"Oh, You ticklish?"

"What no! Never!" He tickles me all over as I try to stop him. I giggle and he continues. I hide under the blanket waiting to get another tickle. He comes under the sheets with me.

"Don't! Don't tickle me!" I say still giggling.

"No, I come in peace." I laugh at his terrible joke. My tummy starts to rumble as I look down at it. Rory does the same.

"I guess I'm hungry for the first time."

"I guess you're right." He kissed my cheek and pulls the covers off.

"Let's go make breakfast." He slowly gets up and puts his underwear on. I get up and do the same.

"What should we make?" He asked pulling up yesterday's pants.

"Pancakes!" I say not thinking. "My favourite." We turned to face each other buttoning our tops.

"Pancakes it is!" He held out his hand and I took it, walking together.

"Trust me this is the way to make pancakes!"

"Alright, I'm letting you be in charge your highness." He said moving away from the bowl.

"I'm not your highness!" I say nudging him.

"No your not, are you." He flicks a bit of cake mix on my cheek. I stand there frozen as a rock.

"You… You did not just do that!" I turn to him with a spoonful of pancake mix. I count in my head, _one, two._ Rory looks down at my hand and puts his hand on his face.

"Prim! Don't think about it."

"Do what?" I ask. He puts his hands down.

"I thought you were going to…" _Three!_ I fling the spoon full of mix right in his face. It lands just above his eye as it drips down.

"Ha!" I start laughing my head off. I see Rory wipe the mix out from his eye. He stands there looking angry. I stop laughing thinking I hurt him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he walks closer. He quickly grabs the bowl. I think he is taking it away from me so I don't throw more.

"You didn't hurt me Prim," He dips his finger in the bowl and looks up to me.

"What…." Before I could say anything else he wipes the mix slowly down my cheek. I dip my finger in and smudge it all over his face.

"Huh... Alright it's on!"

I have the spoon in my hand with a bit of mix, looking into Rory's eyes. He pulls my waist to his as we lean in for a kiss. The warmth of Rory's lips touching mine made me get butterflies. I have never felt this way before. We were staring into each other's eyes and a kiss between each stare. And then we heard footsteps. Katniss walks in with her pregnant belly. She would be around 3 months now. Rory and I spilt as quickly as we can before Katniss says anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't interrupt did I?" Katniss asked walking in taking a seat.

"Well, you..." I was about to finish.

"Oh great, I see you understand." She sarcastically smiles.

"Rory would you be a gentleman and pass me my oats. Rory smiles and turns behind him to grab them.

"Tah!" Katniss says while taking it off Rory.

"Oh, I just remembered! I sent mom out to go shopping. Your secret's safe with me."

Rory and I both smiled, as we didn't know what to say. I was about to thank Katniss as my head started feeling a little dizzy. The world started moving slower, and slower. I just stare straight in front, not seeing anything. I hear faint whispers around me.

"Prim! Prim! Can you hear me?" I feel someone shaking me shoulder as I start to collapse. Rory sits me down on a chair facing him. He is standing in front of me watching Katniss rubs my shoulder. The world unfreezes again. Even though I still had a headache.

"Prim, you alright?" Rory bending down to see me.

"Uh, I… I…" Again I didn't finish my conversation because I vomited all down Rory's legs. Rory stands still taking it all in. My vomit dripping down his legs onto his feet. Katniss places her hand over her mouth shocked at what just happened.

"Sorry" I whisper. Rory smiles but you can see the smell is getting to him. Katniss runs over to the sink to get Rory a cloth. She grabs me a bucket watching me run out of puke. My tummy hurts from using so much muscle to vomit. Rory places his fingers on my head.

"Nope"

"No fever, that's always good!" I look up to Katniss and give her a stare and then I look back to my bucket.

"What did you eat last night?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing, I was about to have a drink" I turned to look at Rory and then he turns to Katniss.

"And then I asked for a dance." He smiles and turns back to me.

"Huh, I see." Katniss smiles as well. Rory didn't want to go into details about the night and I didn't want Katniss to know everything anyway. I was fine with him lying for me.

"What could it be?" Rory asked

"I don't know." Katniss said scratching her head.

"Should we get a doctor?" Katniss looked up as if it was a good idea.

"That's a great idea, pass me the phone." I was so annoyed as I wanted to be a doctor.

"Prim you can't be your own doctor." Katniss was right. She dialled the phone and it started ringing. The doctor picked up.

"Yes, hello. My sister, Prim is sick." Rory took a seat as he wipes his feet.

"Yes, you can come over. Okay sure. Be there in 10. Great." Katniss ends the call. She turns to me.

"I'll go get you something to change in." katniss left the room to get some clothes for me. my tummy started feeling better again, but I did want to know what's wrong with me.

"This might be a bit better" Katniss passes me a long dress that reaches the ground. "The doctor will be here soon, just lay down on the couch for now." Rory helps me to the couch as Katniss sits besides me. I lean forward ready to vomit again. Katniss puts on her thinking face, but then changes to her idea face. The great idea face.

"Prim, come with me." I follow Katniss to the bathroom. Katniss turns around and looks at me with this white plastic stick in her hand.

"Prim pee on this."

"What?"

"Trust me, just please!" I have no idea what it is, but I love my sister and I can trust her with anything. I take the stick and sit on the toilet. I raise my eyebrows at Katniss.

"Uh sorry" Katniss turns around and blocks her eyes. I flush the toilet and Katniss turns around to face me. Katniss snatches the stick off of me and waves it in the air.

"You realise I pissed on that, right?"

"Oh, seriously. Girl up!" Katniss stops, like she isn't alive anymore.

"P… P… Prim!"

"Yes Katniss?"

She grabs my shoulders with the stick in her hand. I don't like my piss next to my face but I girl up.

"Your Pregnant!"

 **story/52620104-be-mine**

 **\- Be mine - Monkeymia - Link to another story!**


End file.
